Little Drabbles
by thisisfromawhileago
Summary: Collection of little drabbles, usually inspired by songs. Mostly Sam/Jules.
1. Why Him?

_Just a little something I thought of while listening to music._

* * *

He doesn't understand it.

Why him?

Out of all the men in Toronto, why did she pick him.

Ya, of course they have a history, a past.

But why does it have to be him?

Couldn't she pick a guy with a boring job, someone he would never have the chance to running into while on the job.

Someone who wouldn't be called in when one of them got hurt during a call.

No, that would be too easy.

Instead she picks the paramedic named Steve.

A paramedic.

What not smart enough to be a doctor?

God he hates the name Steve.

Steve, who knew her when she was a teenage.

Steve, who, from what he got from the others, has heard her sing.

God he wishes she would have sung for him. And not just the snippets he heard when she was in the shower.

He blames it on the job, and he knows there was really no other option.

They live for their jobs, and the team is their family.

As much as he wants her, he can't give up this family.

They're too important to him. They brought him back.

Still, he doesn't have to be happy about it.

A part of him is happy that she was able to move on with her life.

That part of him just wants to see her happy.

Its a very small part of him.

The rest of him is angry and jealous and bitter.

He knows he has no right to be.

But she was, no is, no will always be HIS sexy sniper chick.

There is no doubt in his mind that she belongs to him.

Not that he would ever voice this out loud.

If she knew, she would snipe his ass.

No warning.

He knows that he belongs to her.

He doesn't want to belong to anyone else.

Just her.

She was it for him.

He just has to be patient.

You would think he'd be good at being patient.

He wasn't.

So he'll wait.

Wait until he can lead his own team.

Wait till they can be together again.

Wait till she realizes that Steve, he really does hate that name, isn't the guy for her.

And he'll try to understand.

Why him?

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcomed._

 _[Bonus points if you can guess which song brought this on!]_


	2. Come back, be here

_What if Sam was sent back to JTF2._

* * *

She needed him.

She used to pride herself at being independent.

She didn't need a man.

But she's no longer that girl.

That girl disappeared the moment he walked into her life.

The moment she turned her gun on him.

The moment she accepted his invitation to burritos and beer.

The moment he kissed her in front of the Royal York.

She doesn't want to need him.

But she misses him.

She misses his cocky smile and attitude.

She misses his hugs and kisses.

She just misses being around him, and working along side him.

She misses going on patrol and hearing him in her head set when out on a hot call.

She tries not too.

But she can't help it.

She fills her days concentrating on the job.

Its hard to miss him, when the job takes over.

Her nights however, are filled with memories and last kisses.

Watching him board the plane that takes him world's away from her.

The team try their best to distract her, and some days it works.

Most of the time she just lets them believe they've helped.

She figures she can get through these next few months, but his side of the bed no longer smells like him.

She's forced to wash the shirt he left, she's worn it so much that its smell more like her than him.

She thought it would get easier as the months creep by.

It doesn't.

If anything it makes her miss him more.

The feeling just sinks in deeper.

She wants him to come back.

To be here.

She doesn't want to miss him anymore.

She doesn't want to need him like this.

The only good thing with him being gone is that now she's positive she loves him with her whole heart.

She's starting to think that she is falling more in love with him each day, and he's worlds away.

This confuses her greatly.

Its cruel.

Its not fair that he's not around.

She doesn't want to miss him.

Not like this.

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcomed!_

 _[Bonus points in guessing the song that inspired this!]_


	3. Wildest Dreams

_What was Jules thinking before she broke it off with Sam._

* * *

She knows she has to do it.

She knows it rests on her.

She knows it needs to be done before she gets back on the team.

She doesn't want to.

She wants to be selfish.

Nothing lasts forever.

She especially knows this.

After its done, she wants him to remember her.

That's the selfish side of her thoughts talking.

Even if its in his wildest dreams.

Cause she knows he'll be in hers.

This is going to take her down.

Part of her doesn't know how she's gonna go back to just being his teammate.

The other part of her knows it can be done.

She can move on.

She needs to move on, for both their sakes.

He needs to move on as well.

They need to forget.

Forget the time when no one knew what they were doing.

They need to push out all the memories of their clothes in each other's rooms.

Hands through each other's hair.

When it got so good.

She can't think about those times anymore.

Pushes it out of her mind.

Gets it done.

She knows she has to do it.

She knows it needs to be her that ends it.

He won't.

She knows that after its done, she'll only be able to have him in her wildest dreams.

She hopes that he remembers her too.

She was shot and worked her ass off to get back on the team.

She deserves to be a little selfish.

She doesn't want to...but she does.

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcomed._

 _[Bonus points to knowing the song.]_


	4. Red

_This is what happens when you're stuck in traffic on the way home and you're listening to Taylor Swift. Which btw, always makes me think of my OTPs! OTP, there's a Taylor Swift song for them! =P_

 _[OTP - one true pairing]_

* * *

He agreed with taking time off.

Its something he didn't usually do.

He hates time off.

But he needed to prepare himself.

She would be returning to the team.

In some ways he was dreading it.

In others he couldn't wait to be able to see her everyday.

So he took some time off.

He thought if he could clear his mind, he could move on.

He was wrong.

The time off just made him think of her more.

He doesn't know if he can do this anymore.

He loves her.

He came to that realization awhile ago.

Passionately in love with her.

He doesn't remember when it happened.

But he knows it was sudden.

Loosing her was something he's never known.

Its usually him doing the dumping.

But he has also never really loved anyone enough to care.

He misses her.

Ever since she started avoiding him.

He feels alone.

He tries to forget her.

But he can't.

The memories of them, of her, are ingrained in his heart.

He knows its his heart, cause his brain knows he needs to move on.

His brain is the rational part of him.

It's telling him to forget.

To let her go.

But he loves her.

His heart is in charge.

He misses being able to touch her.

When everything that he wanted was right in front of him.

He used to spend the mornings before she woke up memorizing her.

Now he wishes he could forget her.

He remembers everything about her.

They come suddenly in flashbacks and echoes.

He tells himself that he needs to let go,

but it's impossible.

His heart doesn't want to.

She's spinning around in his heart.

He's lost her.

He can't forget her.

And he loves her.

He needs to let go.

But he loves her.

He wants her to come back to him.

He wants to fight for them.

But he can't.

The rational part of him knows this.

His heart, however, is a totally different matter.

Time off was suppose to be a good thing.

It just made in fall more in love with her.

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcomed._

 _[Bonus points for knowing the song]_


	5. Nerves

_Is anyone else seriously disappointed we never got to see a proposal scene?_

* * *

He's pretty sure she'll say yes.

They are having a baby together.

He doesn't know why he's so nervous.

Maybe its a right of passage.

No matter how sure a guy is, the nerves just come with it.

He also has no idea how to do it.

So many ideas are floating around.

But none of them seem perfect.

She deserves perfect.

He's thinking of something elaborate,

But knows she'd want something simple and from the heart.

He's thinking of the Royal York,

But the rooms are expensive, and they're saving up for their child.

God, a child.

He still can't believe they're having a baby.

He's thinking of First York Plaza,

But doesn't like to think of the aftermath from that call.

He's thinking of the woman's change room.

But doesn't want any interruptions.

And besides, Jules would snipe his ass if he did at the barn.

He finally settles on taking her for burritos and pop.

He would prefer beer, but its not fair to her.

And anyways all that she's been drinking for the last few weeks is ginger ale.

He misses those early days.

When they would take a drive after work, and hang out in back of her jeep.

They learned so much about each other during those late night talks.

He's thinking its perfect.

It's simple, but still has meaning towards their relationship.

When he thinks of it,

Her finally agreeing to go is what started it all.

And even though at the time, he told her is was only a burrito,

They both know it was never just that.

He still has no idea what to say,

But figures he'll just let his heart do the talking.

He hopes she doesn't cry.

He can't stand it when she cries.

But knows her hormones are all over the place.

He'll have to prepare himself.

The only final decision is when.

He knows if he picks a day, he'll be nervous through out it.

He'll let her decide.

But the idea in her head.

He just needs to be sure to have the ring on him.

He's pretty sure she'll say yes.

But that doesn't make him any less nervous.

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcomed._

 _[This is the result of any song, but I could use some good JAM songs! Anyone have any that goes with Sam/Jules?]_


	6. Fallout

_The awesome **chocolateverries** suggested listening to **Fallout by Marianas Trench** \- which just happens to be my favourite band - this is what come from it. _

* * *

She's the fallout.

He doesn't understand it completely.

Doesn't understand how she could just move on.

Move on like they were never a couple.

Maybe they never were.

He knows thats not true.

But he can't help think it.

The thoughts usually comes when he's in his apartment.

His empty apartment.

His empty room.

His empty bed.

It all reminds him of her.

He knows its for the best,

But doesn't understand how she can be so damn polite and composed.

How she can act like they were never anything more than just teammates.

She's fine, but what about him?

What should he do?

He can't forget it.

He doesn't want to.

He should, but he doesn't.

She makes it look so easy.

When she looks at him.

He feels like he is on a ledge,

He wants to fight for her,

But he shouldn't have to.

And now there's him.

Him.

He doesn't even want to say the name.

He can't.

He gets less and less of her now.

She makes it look so easy.

And,

She's the fallout.

* * *

 _Reviews are a basic necessity._


	7. One Love

_Let's stay on the Marianas Trench inspiration._

* * *

What if the one true love's the only one you get?

She knows she was the one that broke it off.

Doesn't mean that she misses him any less.

And she does.

She misses him.

There are still mornings where she excepts him to be beside her.

There are mornings that she forgets he's gone.

He's gone because of her.

He disappears from her bed.

She wishes that wasn't the case.

All she remembers is his sad blue eyes,

They've turned to pity now.

It hurts.

She knows it shouldn't,

It makes her feel sick.

But she had to choose.

She chose her career, instead of love.

And now she's hanging on by a thread.

She did this to herself.

She's broken,

But she's better every day.

At least that's what she keeps telling herself.

She goes through a what if phase.

What if she could wake up, and he was there?

What if there was another way?

What if there was no stopping them?

What if there was no reason to go?

What if there was a little bit of hope?

She needs to stop going over the what ifs.

This is all her fault.

She needs to let him go.

She's just not sure if her heart is ready.

In the end, all she thinks about is,

What if the one true love's the only one that you get?

* * *

 _Reviews are essential._


	8. B Came Back

_The wonderful_ _ **missblueeyes63**_ _suggested_ _ **B Came Back by Theory of a Deadman**._

 _Which results in a pissed off and drunk Sam Braddock._

* * *

He was angry.

No, he was pissed.

Pissed off and now drunk.

Two things Sam Braddock knows do not mix.

He can't believe her.

She was the one that broke it off.

She dumped him.

She has no right to be jealous.

No right to make snide comments about his dating life.

If only she knew how lacking it was.

How many bottles in, and he hates her more and more.

He never knew she could be such a bitch.

He would never call her that,

But he was piss drunk.

Why does she have to make this even more complicated?

What right does she have to be jealous?

It's his heart that was broken.

SHE BROKE UP WITH HIM.

He really just needs to forget her.

But she keeps coming back.

Its like she can't stay away.

God, he wishes she would just stay away.

Leave him alone, and stop with the jealous comments.

Stop making it seem like its his fault.

Doesn't she get it?

Than maybe he could forget.

He thought the hard liquor would help.

It didn't.

Pissed off is how he came into this bar,

Now.

Now, he's drunk and even more heart broken than before.

* * *

 _Reviews are essential._

 _Please keep the suggestions coming!_


	9. Fall For You

_The lovely_ _ **Fangirl221Bwithanimpala**_ _suggested_ _ **Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade**_ _. This immediately made me think of Jules and when she went back with Sam to his apartment at the end of_ _ **Personal Effects.**_

* * *

A boy like him is impossible to find.

She swears it's true.

It took her some time to realize this.

She needs him to know,

Know that she's loved him from the start,

Even though she's failed him before.

She is his to keep.

She wants to try for real this time.

She doesn't think she could live to see another day.

Not without him.

She wants to fall for him again.

She's stronger with him than without.

She doesn't want to go back to before.

She wants something better this time.

Something real.

She doesn't want to have to let go.

No more fighting.

Just them.

Together.

Breathing each other in.

Holding onto their spoken words.

Although she knows that talk in cheap.

She hopes he doesn't change his mind.

She'd fall apart if he does,

Cause,

She swears it's true,

A boy like him is impossible to find.

* * *

 _Reviews are essential._


	10. Back to Basics

_What if Sam went back to JTF2._

 _[Inspired by Back To Basics by Hedley]_

* * *

Its been awhile.

He can't remember the last time he was home.

He doesn't know why he went back.

He said he'd never go back.

That was his past.

He's moved on.

But they called and he answered.

He hasn't seen her in forever.

It hasn't really been forever.

But thats what it feels like.

He misses her.

He misses his friends.

His teammates.

The clock just keeps ticking,

And there he still is.

Some things gotta change.

He hopes they can pick up where they left off,

It'll be hard.

He knows this.

But he misses her so damn much.

He hopes they can try it again.

He's tired of being the good little soldier,

He's tired of all the fighting and 'Yes, Sir.'

He's tired of feeling helpless and watching good men die.

He wants to be back at SRU,

Trying to talk it out,

Even though in the beginning he was bad at it.

He's sick of 'Facta Non Verba.'

He's no longer the shoot first kind of man,

He wants to 'Connect. Respect. Protect'.

He can't do this anymore.

He thought he could.

He was wrong.

The messages he gets don't help.

They think they do,

But it just makes him miss them even more,

He needs to get out,

He needs to go home.

This was once his home,

Not anymore.

He needs to get back to the basics.

* * *

 _Reviews are essential!_

 _ALSO...tell me what your favourite overall Flashpoint episode is?!_


	11. Another Love

.

* * *

He didn't think he could love anyone else.

Not after meeting Jules.

Jules was his one and done.

Thats what he told himself.

But looking at her.

Her blue eyes,

Her blonde hair,

He was smitten with her the moment he saw her.

He didn't think it was possible.

He was never one to believe in love at first sight,

But thats the only way he could describe how he felt.

It was love at first sight,

And he wanted everyone to know.

A part of him felt guilty.

He doesn't know why,

He knows Jules would understand,

He just couldn't help it.

She is everything to him now.

He never wants to let her go,

He needs to be in her life forever,

He needs to be able to protect her,

He needs to make sure no one ever breaks her heart.

He didn't think he could love anyone else,

Not after meeting Jules.

But looking down at her,

In his arms,

Sadie Braddock proved him wrong.

* * *

 _Reviews are essential! ;P_

 _Favourite laugh out loud moment on Flashpoint?_

 _Also song suggestions are always welcomed!_


	12. Wait For It - Prt 1- Sam

_Wait For It - Prt. 1 - Sam_

* * *

He's come to learn that death does not discriminate.

He's seen it first had,

It just takes, and takes.

It does not care who, when or where.

At first he didn't understand.

He was nine at the time,

And he made a mistake.

A mistake that took his little sister from him.

It was years later that he made his second mistake,

A mistake that took his best friend.

Now he knows.

He's waited for his turn,

But somehow he keeps living.

No matter how many dangerous situations he puts himself in,

He keeps living anyway.

Somehow he's still alive,

He wishes it was different,

Somehow, everyone who loves him dies.

It should be him,

Not them.

It breaks him every time.

His time will come eventually,

But there has to be a reason it hasn't.

He doesn't know it yet,

So he'll just have to wait for it.

* * *

 _Song: Wait For It = Hamilton the Musical._

 _Death doesn't discriminate_  
 _Between the sinners_  
 _And the saints_  
 _It takes and it takes and it takes_  
 _And we keep living anyway_  
 _We rise and we fall_  
 _And we break_  
 _And we make our mistakes_  
 _And if there's a reason I'm still alive_  
 _When everyone who loves me has died_  
 _I'm willing to wait for it_

 _Which episode should I watch?_

 _Reviews are encouraged!_


	13. Wait For It - Prt 2 - Sam

_Wait For It - Prt 2 - Sam_

* * *

Love doesn't discriminate.

It wasn't his intention to fall in love with her.

He just thought they'd have some fun.

But that fun turned into more,

And than it all came crashing down.

In one single moment,

One shot.

In his years he's come to learn that love just takes and it takes.

He was suppose to forget about loving her,

He was suppose to move on,

He didn't have a choice.

She choose the job over him.

He's suppose to hate her,

But he keeps loving her anyway.

That was his mistake,

Getting involved in the first place,

And now having to see her every day,

Work along side her,

Watch her with new guys,

And not being able to say anything.

It breaks him little by little each passing day.

He wants to stop, but he can't.

There's a reason for it,

Why he stays by her side,

Why she lets him,

Why the others never last long,

He doesn't know the answer to it yet.

But he guesses,

He'll just have to wait for it.

And for her,

He's willing to.

* * *

 _Song: Wait for It = Hamilton the Musical._

 _Love doesn't discriminate_  
 _Between the sinners_  
 _And the saints_  
 _It takes and it takes and it takes_  
 _And we keep loving anyway_  
 _We laugh and we cry_  
 _And we break_  
 _And we make our mistakes_  
 _And if there's a reason I'm by her side_  
 _When so many have tried_  
 _Then I'm willing to wait for it_

 _Reviews are encouraged._


	14. Wait For It - Prt 3 - Jules

_Wait For It - Prt. 3 - Jules_

* * *

Life doesn't discriminate.

She knows this because of her job,

It has allowed her to learn that there is no rule between who lives and who dies.

It doesn't matter how you spent your life,

Good or bad,

You're life could be taken from you in a moments notice.

Like her mother,

Her best friend,

Sam's sister,

Lew.

Their lives shouldn't have ended so soon.

She sees it a lot in her line of work,

Some days the subjects live, while the hostage's lives are ended.

It doesn't make sense to her.

Its not fair.

The good die, while the evil live on.

She has dedicated her life to serve and protect.

Its hard sometimes to protect those that have taken lives,

But thats part of her job,

She prefers the part where she saves an innocent life.

Somedays,

She doesn't understand how she's still living.

She was shot.

It was too close,

And yet here she still is.

So many have died the same way,

There has to be a reason why she didn't.

A reason she hasn't come across,

But for now,

She's willing to wait for it.

* * *

 _Song: Wait For It = Hamilton the Musical._

 _Life doesn't discriminate_  
 _Between the sinners_  
 _And the saints_  
 _It takes and it takes and it takes_  
 _And we keep living anyway_  
 _We rise and we fall_  
 _And we break_  
 _And we make our mistakes_  
 _And if there's a reason I'm still alive_  
 _When so many have died_  
 _Than I'm willing to  
_ _Wait for it_

 _Is anyone here as obsessed with the music from Hamilton the Musical as I am?_

 _Which episode should I watch?_

 _Reviews are encouraged!_


	15. Warriors

_Keep the Peace parts 1 and 2 played on television these last 2 days, and of course I watched both episodes, twice._

 _So now I have all the feels!_

 _This one is more of a team drabble._

* * *

Warriors.

Thats what they were today.

Every single one of them.

And not only them.

The whole city turned into warriors today,

From moment the first bomb went off,

To the last.

Some were pushed to their limits,

They rose above the chaos,

They proved themselves,

Their spirit never died.

There was no turning away.

They had a job to do.

Connect, Respect, Protect.

Protect was their number one priority.

Protect the city,

Protect those who were injured,

Protect those who were doing their jobs,

And stop the man who started it all.

In a few years, this day may seem like just a dream,

But here they are now,

Warriors,

Who,

When this is all over,

Will built this city up again.

* * *

 _Song: Warriors - Imagine Dragons._

 _Reviews are encouraged!_

 _I love the ending flashbacks, right before the credits of part 2! Perfect way to end the series!_


	16. Please Don't Leave Me

_Still got those Keep the Peace feels!_

* * *

Please don't leave me,

Thats all she could think about.

She needed him.

She couldn't imagine her life without him.

He was Sarge,

Her mentor,

Her teammate,

Her father figure.

She doesn't want to be without him.

He shouldn't be bleeding out,

He shouldn't be on his way to the hospital,

He shouldn't be fighting for his life.

He should be getting ready,

Ready for her and Sam's wedding reception.

This was not how today was suppose to go,

It was suppose to be one of best days of her life.

It started off perfectly.

Sam and her exchanged vows,

Finally let their family and friends in on their little secret.

Everything was going perfect.

Until,

Until they got the bomb call,

Until another bomb went off,

And another one,

They lost Donna,

Ed almost lost Clarke.

She almost lost Sam,

And now they may lose Sarge.

Her only thought all the way to the hospital,

Please don't leave me.

* * *

 _Song: Please Don't Leave Me - Pink_

 _Reviews are encouraged!_


	17. Nostalgic

_..._

* * *

Nostalgic

Thats how he feels every time he sees her.

There were moments,

Moments when he can forget,

Forget that they were a thing,

Forget that he loved her once,

Forget that he still loves her.

These moments are short lived.

Something always brings him back to remembering.

Seeing her every day doesn't help.

He's had to throw away some of his shirts and sweaters.

The ones she claimed when she'd sleep over,

He couldn't get her smell off of them.

It makes him sick,

He doesn't want to feel this way anymore.

Reliving every minute.

He wishes he could forget that she even existed.

Find a way to be without her.

He misses her,

He hates the feeling.

But he can't.

He needs to find a way to be without her.

Maybe someday,

Someday he'll be over it

Someday he'll be ok,

Someday his heart will heal,

For now,

He's just nostalgic.

* * *

 _Reviews are encouraged!_

 _Song: Nostalgic - Simple Plan_

 _On a bit of a Simple Plan hype...they recently just released a new album, and I had the opportunity to be an extra in their new music video for Singing In The Rain!_

 _Also I'm kind of at a loss of motivation to write right now._


	18. Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching

...

* * *

Finally.

They can finally be together.

No more secrets.

No more lying.

The whole team knows,

And its allowed.

She doesn't want to bottle it up anymore.

She wants to shout it out.

Wants to call up every single person she knows,

Wants it up in shining lights,

Wants to write a song about it.

She no longer cares what others think.

Let them be cynical and talk.

She wants him to kiss her,

Like nobody's watching,

Like the first time in the middle of the street.

Only this time,

This time she no longer cares if the whole world sees.

She's done with the hiding and sneaking around.

She wants to scream his name.

She used to believe that true love was dead,

That was before she meet Sam.

There's nobody else for her.

She knows she'll be with him till the end of time,

They're a ship thats never going to sink again.

So she tells him to kiss her,

Kiss her like nobody's watching.

And he does.

* * *

 _Song: Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching - Simple Plan_

 _Reviews are encouraged!_

 _I'm on a Simple Plan hype right now._


	19. She Refuses

_PreFlashpoint._

* * *

She refuses.

Refuses to listen to what they say to her.

Refuses to be a stereotype.

Refuses to apologize for who she is.

Refuses to let anyone say she can't.

Its in her blood,

Her veins,

Her heart,

She knows whats right for her.

She's going to get a spot on SRU's Team One.

Nothing is going to stop her.

She refuses.

Refuses to let anyone control her,

Refuses to let the words get to her,

Refuses to back down without a fight.

No matter what others think,

They are not the ones controlling her fate.

She is.

And only her.

They can say all they want,

But she knows what she wants,

And knows how to get it,

She's going to fight all the way.

Push herself to be the best.

Show them all they were wrong.

That its not a mistake.

She's not going to stand down until she's on that team.

Nothing and no one is going to stop her,

She refuses.

* * *

 _Song: I Refuse - Simple Plan_

 _Reviews are encouraged!_


	20. Problem Child

...

* * *

He's tried.

His whole life he's tried.

Tried to be the perfect child.

Way back when, he was.

He vaguely remembers moments from before,

Before tragedy struck his family.

Moments where he'd be carried to bed,

When his fears would be taken away.

Things were simpler then.

It didn't always hurt.

He messed up

And now he is flawed.

He is beyond repair.

One death after another follows him.

He doesn't know why.

He wonders if they look at him,

Do they see what he could have been?

Or,

Do they see all those fights?

All the tears that have been shed?

This is his life now.

He never meant for any of this to happen.

Hopefully he can change the way it ends.

Will they ever be proud of him again?

He'll just pretend for now.

* * *

 _Song: Problem Child - Simple Plan_

 _Reviews are encouraged!_


	21. Helpless

...

* * *

She's helpless.

He has her helpless.

From the minute she pulled her gun on him.

From the minute she looked into his eyes,

She's down for the count,

He's turned her helpless.

She doesn't know what to do.

It scares her how into him she is.

This is not the type of guy she falls for.

He has a cocky smile that goes with his cocky attitude.

He's reckless, and she wants to be reckless with him.

With every passing week,

Her heart goes "BOOM!"

Seeing him for the first time every day.

She's drowning and doesn't want to be saved.

The more she gets to know him outside of SRU,

The harder she falls.

The more she realizes the sky's the limit.

She's helpless,

...and he knows this.

* * *

 _Reviews are GREAAAAAATTTTT!_

 _Song: Helpless - Hamilton the Musical._


	22. How Could This Happen To Me?

...

* * *

How could this happen to him?

Again, how could this happen again?

He was clear.

Clear to fire.

He was suppose to be here.

He's suppose to be alive.

He doesn't want to open his eyes,

So he just lays there.

Can't stand the pain.

The pain of another death on his hands.

First his little sister,

Now his best friend.

No,

His brother.

Why does this happen to him?

He has no where to run,

And he feels himself fading away.

He just wants to scream.

Scream and for someone to listen to him.

But no one is hearing him.

He can feel himself hanging by a thread,

And slipping off the edge.

Wants to start over again,

But he can't erase his past and present.

He's sick of this life,

But holding on for an explanation.

Maybe he'll get on in his future.

* * *

 _Song: Untitled by Simple Plan_

 _Reviews are encouraged!_

 _[Especially since my motivation to write has vanished! Flashpoint rewatch is probably in order! Although how stupid is it that its available on American Netflix and not Canadian Netflix?]_


	23. Life Changes

...

* * *

Life changes.

He's known this from a young age.

It goes through a series of ups and downs.

Unfortunately for him though,

The downs outweigh the ups.

The pain rearranges,

But he copes.

He's learned to survive.

Each and every time he gets back up and shakes it off.

He learns to live again.

He refuses to give up.

Puts his best feet forward,

Smiles at everyone he meets,

Cause he knows he won't be beat.

His love changes too.

He knows nothing last forever.

It never used to hurt.

It does now.

He doesn't want his love to change,

Doesn't want his best friends to become strangers.

But they do.

There's no stopping it.

He wishes every day that he could have stopped it.

So he finds a new change.

Hopes that the ups will outweigh the downs.

That the love and friends will last forever.

But he knows,

Life changes.

And there's no turning back.

* * *

 _Loosely_ _inspired by the song: Life Changes - Good Charlotte._

 _Reviews are encouraged and appreciated!_

 _[Guess who bought the complete series of Flashpoint on Amazon for only $43.50]_


End file.
